


Позитивный взгляд на жизнь

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Neighbours, Nymphs & Dryads, dokkaebi - Freeform, friendly bikering, soft fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Токкэби мечтает избавиться от своего бессмертия и обрести покой. Его мучают воспоминания о человеческой жизни 900 лет назад, о его несчастливой судьбе: сражения, реки крови, предательство и бесконечное одиночество. Чтобы снять проклятие, токкэби нужна невеста из простых смертных, девушка с особенным даром. Он в вечном поиске и разочаровании.Жнец смерти одержим незавершенной миссией найти потерявшуюся много лет назад душу человека, не пожелавшего умирать.По воле случая две мощные силы, токкэби и жнец, теперь соседи, которые не переваривают друг друга. Когда выясняется, что предмет их поиска - одна и та же девушка, события принимают еще более непредсказуемый оборот."Токкэби: Одинокий и великий бог", автор Пак Джинен.Серия "Коллекционеры зла. Чосонский детектив". Издательство "Нора". 2016 г., Сеул, Южная Корея
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Позитивный взгляд на жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sofandrevna/twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sofandrevna%2Ftwitter).



> Я зафейлила и пейринг, и номер, но очень рассчитываю на то, что ты любишь джингемов любыми! 💚
> 
> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 14\. casually — между делом

Переезжая в новый район, Югем мечтал о зеленых парках с длинными прогулочными аллеями недалеко от воды, оживленном рынке с милыми бабушками, которые будут давать ему скидку на свежие овощи, и об удобной автобусной остановке где-нибудь недалеко от дома. В действительности же из этого списка у него была автобусная остановка на 16 маршрутов, аж три из которых могли довезти его до службы, а на двух можно было добраться до старого района, где оставались жить Бэмбэм и родители. Одно из трех — не так-то и плохо для начала!

Его сосед по лестничной площадке, Пак Джинен, так не считал, но Югем почти сразу после знакомства вспомнил, что токкэби по природе своей позитивный взгляд на жизнь не был положен.

— Думаешь, если я злой дух, то мне и на воздухе в лесочке прогуляться не хочется? Или свежие овощи не люблю? И работаю в агентстве по наведению порчи, как мои отец, дед, прадед и двадцать поколений корейских предков до меня?

Сам Югем был потомственной дриадой и ничего плохого в том, чтобы работать в экологической службе, как его мать, бабушка, прабабушка и двадцать поколений не менее корейских прародительниц, не видел, но на месте Джинена спорил бы потише. Потому что по факту, да, денежная карьера брокера по проклятьям прошла Джинена стороной (как и письменный стол из красного дерева и вейла-секретарша с длинными ногами), но сам Джинен все равно предпочитал хорониться дома, плотно задернув шторы, и писать-писать-писать свои исторические романы всю ночь напролет, заедая приступы вдохновения инстант раменом и доставкой из “Ванских баоцзы”.

Югем частенько по-соседски приносил ему горячую пиццу, распахивал шторы, впуская в комнату яркий дневной свет, и плюхался на диван, стоящий рядом с письменным столом, чтобы раздражать и выдергивать из затянувшихся творческих запоев болтовней, жизнерадостной улыбкой и запахом плавленого сыра.

— Опять с колбасой? — возмущался Джинен, предпочитавший пиццу с ананасами (наигранно — потому что в душе, Югем знал, токкеби по имени Пак Джинен больше всего на свете ценил внимание). — Тебе разве можно мясное, ваши же вегетарианцы? Или фотосинтезирующие?

— Я дриада, а не дерево! — обиженно протестовал Югем.

— А я, вообще-то, говорил про экологическую службу, — каждый раз по-детски довольный удавшимся подколом, хихикал в ответ Джинен.

— Если ты сейчас опять пошутишь, что и в постели я бревно, — угрожающе рычал Югем.

Дожевывая кусок пиццы, Джинен только лукаво улыбался и потом, вытерев руки об очередной бессмертный манускрипт, лез целоваться:

— А вот это-то мы сейчас и проверим.


End file.
